


Together Again

by CourtneyFG



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 13:34:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3652248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourtneyFG/pseuds/CourtneyFG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami and Korra where lovers once but they both did things to break the relationship, now years later they have to sort out their differences for the sake of their friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together Again

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to do a different take on the Mako love triangle thing, I hope it reads alright, it's only mentioned Mako relations, nothing graphic.  
> This is my first adventure into the realm of smut so please keep that in mind.

It had been months since the two women had been alone together and being here in Asami’s apartment made Korra feel uncomfortable. They had been lovers once (well, twice) and if they were honest with themselves, they had been more than that, but that was past, they had both done things that they couldn’t take back and now was the time to be friends.

Asami had invited her around for tea so they could talk things out. They had promised to remain friends, but neither of them made the effort, for Korra it hurt too much being in close proximity to the woman she still loved, knowing that Asami’s feelings weren’t for her. But the tension between them wasn’t only affecting them anymore as it was starting to cause unease in their small group of friends as well. When they weren’t bickering or making snide comments, they never said a word to each other. One day Opal had suggested a ‘ _girls day out’_ , which ended up just being Opal acting as a referee in one of their fighting matches, eventually she had just stormed off leaving the two if them glaring at each other. That’s what had sparked the need for this afternoon’s tea session because they couldn’t keep going like this.

Korra sat at the kitchen table with a pot of jasmine tea in front of her, the blend was called _Raava’s Tears_ and she thought that is was rather poetic considering the amount of tears they had shed over each other. She poured herself a cup and watched Asami though the window. She was leaning against the balcony with a cigarette in hand, which was not a good sign, _Asami only smokes when she’s stressed._

A gentle breeze caught her long ebony hair and made it flutter and dance with the tendrils of smoke rising from the cigarette. During the bad times after their first break up Korra had always remembered the smell of Asami’s hair, the mix of citrus shampoo and cigarette smoke. She had missed Asami so much, she’d even washed her hair in a bottle of the shampoo that Asami had left behind and she’d smoke the odd cigarette just to hold on to her. The smells always ended up acting as an aphrodisiac and she would spend hours locked in her room masturbating while wishing that it was Asami touching and fucking her. 

When Asami turned to enter the apartment Korra busied herself with refilling her cup to disguise that fact that she’d been staring. Asami sat down at the table and Korra poured a cup for Asami as well. She looked up when she placed the pot back down and thought she saw Asami looking at her hands, but then her eyes were on hers and a sad smile took over her face. The silence between them was breaking Korra because they’d once laughed and chatted so easily and now the fact they couldn’t say anything to each other was a sign of how bad this situation had become and she could stand it.

‘So, where do we start?’ She asked looking into her tea.

Asami ran her hand through her hair and massaged the back of her neck; it was a nervous tick that Korra knew well. ‘Korra, before all this shit happened you were my best friend, you were the one that held me together after my dad, you were the one who distracted me with old cartoons when the news stations had my face plastered everywhere. Hell, you were the one who got me stoned off my arse when my head was too full of crap to be able to function and ended up saving me from a nervous breakdown,’ she took a pause and a deep breath and Korra saw the glisten of tears in her eyes that she was holding back, ‘Korra, I miss having you as my best friend more than I miss you as my lover.’ At that moment her eyes shot wide before she closed them and muttered, ‘Shit.’

It was a small confession but Korra could tell she hadn’t meant it to tumble out, Asami had always stood firm to the fact that she was over her sexual feeling for her and that they could only ever be friends. Korra felt her anger boiling up inside of her _, how could she have lied about this to me?_ She didn’t trust herself not to yell at the woman who was currently sitting across from her with her head bowed low and her hair curtaining her face, so she clamped her jaw shut tight and growled through gritted teeth, ‘You fucking liar.’ She relaxed her jaw and spoke with a very controlled voice, ‘Why? You know how I feel about you.’ She could feel her throat clench up and she fought back the tears that were trying to show themselves, ‘Why did you lie to me?’

Asami looked up at her and she could see the tracks the tears had made down her face, it was only because she was mad at her that she wasn’t running around the table to comfort her.

‘Why? Because I can’t give you another chance at hurting me.’ She snapped.

Korra couldn’t believe what she was hearing. _I hurt her? What the fuck? She’s got some nerve trying to blame this on me._

‘You! Hurt! Me! Or did you forget that you cheated on me with Mako?’ she didn’t realise she’d let her anger get the better of her until she’d started yelling.

‘Korra, we were having problems long before I slept with Mako. You had been distant for some time, you wouldn’t let me touch you and you wouldn’t talk to me, you made me feel unwanted and unloved, Mako made me feel needed and sexy but like I told you back then, I regretted it right after it happened, but what I probably should have also told you was that fucking him left me feeling empty and shitty.’

She took a few deep breaths and made herself carefully think about what she was going to say, because she needed Asami to understand what had happened. ‘Asami, do you remember what you told me when you asked me to go out with you again?’ she looked over to Asami who looked so full of shame at the mention of that conversation.

‘Yeah, I told you that I was sorry and I shouldn’t have broken my promise to you. I told you that I would do everything I could to make up for my betrayal.’

‘And what did I tell you?’

‘That you needed time to trust me again, but Korra it didn’t feel like you were trying, you never spoke to me and it constantly felt like you were pushing me away and that you were scared of committing to me.’

_Sad Asami_ was hard for Korra to deal with, if only Asami was angry then she could justify the rage inside but she couldn’t shout or scream while the other woman looked so dejected, she also couldn’t afford for this to dissolve into a screaming match. She got up and walked around the table and crouched down in front of Asami placing her hands on her knees.

‘Asami look at me.’ She looked up into eyes that were a pale shade of yellow green that Korra had only seen before when Asami had been sick. ‘I didn’t talk to you because I didn’t know how to tell you that I constantly felt dirty from what happened and that I blamed you for it.’ Asami made to talk but she put her hand up to stop the interjection, ‘I know you didn’t force me to sleep with Mako, but hear me out. At the time I was battling my own personal dark spirits about my sexual identity and I was ready to admit to myself that _no, I’m not bi, I’m a full blown lesbian_. I know now that labelling myself isn’t important but back then I was 19 and impressionable and so in love with you, so when you suggested that I sleep with a guy, just to make sure, I did it, because you’re opinions mattered me. I trusted that when you told me that you loved me and that you would be okay with it that it meant we would be okay. And I know it sounds stupid, but I also thought that if I gave it a try it would make you happy because you wanted me to. I really didn’t want to do it but I did do it with full consent and all I ended up feeling was dirty and I blamed you for even suggesting it. I thought I could deal with it if you were there to support me, but you got jealous and upset and abandoned me when I needed you the most.’

She finished with her head hung low and her eyes closed, even though she didn’t feel any of those negative feelings towards Asami anymore the memory of them still hurt.

She felt Asami’s palm on her cheek as it tilted her head up. ‘Korra, I didn’t know, I am so sorry. It was a stupid suggestion and I regret that you felt obligated to oblige me. I’m also sorry that I dumped you, I hadn’t expected to feel the jealousy and betrayal that I did and it overwhelmed me. I’m sorry, I handled that whole situation poorly. Can you ever forgive me?’

Her eyes were now bloodshot and puffy from crying but they also held so much hope. Korra had never thought that the two of them would be able to sort through their problems but here they were sharing their fears and secrets and she felt like she’d purged herself of a poison that had been haunting her body for years. She reached her own hand up to mirror the position of Asami’s hand on her cheek.

‘Please don’t apologise, I shouldn’t have blamed you for what I did, and we both slept with Mako so I guess that makes us even. Also, I’m not blind to the mistakes I’ve made when it came to us, I should have talked to you about what I was feeling, so I’m sorry too.’

‘Oh Korra, come here.’ Asami bent down and pulled Korra onto her lap. It felt nice to be wrapped in Asami’s arms, even if they were both crying. Those Arms were a sacred space to Korra they had been ever since she’d lost her virginity to the then young woman and she had held her for what felt like hours after, and right now she felt relief to be welcomed back into their embrace. She cuddled herself up into Asami, resting her ear on her shoulder and tucking her head under her chin. She sat listening to Asami’s heartbeat and letting the rise and fall of her chest rock her into a calm space.

 ---

After some time of them sitting snuggled together, Asami started to draw patterns on her back with her fingers. It felt nice and it made Korra remember that it was Asami’s way of waking her up and she lightly hummed against her chest at the happy memory. ‘Hey, don’t fall asleep on me, my legs are starting to go numb.’

She raised her head and looked the older woman in the eyes, ‘Why are you being so nice to me?’

She searched Asami’s face for the answer as they sat there silently.

‘Because I love you.’

Before Korra could properly process what she had just heard, she felt Asami’s lips on hers. The kiss was wet and sad and wanting and an apology all in one. For the first time that afternoon she let her tears fall, she’d wanted this for years but now it was actually happening and even though she thought she remembered what kissing Asami was like, she was wrong. She had forgotten the soft flick of Asami’s tongue against hers, the way she softly ran her teeth against her lower lip but never quite biting, the way her mouth felt so small. She drew back for a second to gain her breath.

‘Is this okay?’ Asami asked filling the silence. Korra just nodded and leaned back in for another kiss.

As she became more comfortable with kissing Asami again she began reacquaint herself with the rest of Asami. She let her hands roamed over shoulders, down her back, through her hair and as she did she felt Asami’s hands do the same to her body. Her touch was feather light and her skin tingled whenever Asami’s fingers met bare flesh. She drew a deep breath in through her nose and filled her lungs with the sent of Asami and the smell of orange and smoke was just as she remembered and her core clenched involuntarily. Her breath hitched and it was Asami’s turn to pull back.

Korra didn’t need to study Asami’s face this time, because this was a look she remembered. Asami’s eyes darted over her whole body and her teeth were just catching the inside of her lower lip, this was Asami’s _I’m horny as fuck and about to jump your bones_ look and Korra felt herself moisten at the sight of it. _This is all happening too fast_ , she clambered off of Asami’s lap, took a couple of steps back and looked at Asami. Their sudden change of positions must have snapped Asami back to her rational self because she combed her hair out with her fingers and was wiping off her smudged lipstick away with the back of her hand.

‘Korra, before we do anything else, I need you to know that this is it for me. This, us, is what I want. You are who I want to spend forever with. And if you don’t feel the same, then this ends now, you leave my house and we try to be friends, or at least civil. But if you do feel the same way, then I’m yours and I will never give you a reason leave me again.’

Asami stood up and made her way to Korra, she made a reach for Korra’s arm but pulled away at the last second. She was just standing there looking expectantly at her, Korra knew she felt the same way but didn’t know how to respond. Of course she wanted to spend her life with Asami, she was the only person she’d ever truly loved (except her parents) and she knew that despite their mistakes, she’d never stopped loving the woman but she was struggling to put that into words. She gingerly took a step forward and took Asami’s hand in hers.

‘Asami, growing up I never thought that I would find somebody who loved me. People look at me and all they see is big, confident, important Korra, who’s good at public speaking and acts recklessly. What they don’t see is that I’m shy about my feelings, apprehensive about making mistakes and in need of emotional closeness, I feel like I’m a walking contradiction. I didn’t think anyone would see all off me and love all of me, until you. When I gave myself to you all those years ago, it wasn’t a decision I made lightly and it still holds true even now, I’m yours!’

The words had barely been spoken before Asami had swept her up into a bridal hold and started to carry her to the bedroom. Once there, Asami placed her onto the middle of the bed and crawled on top of her. She felt Asami’s body fall flush against hers, her legs straddling her waist and her head nuzzling into her neck. A soft chill went through her when she felt a soft wisp of air from Asami’s lips on her ear followed by her commanding voice, ‘Make. Me. Scream!’

Their lips met in a flurry of need. Korra’s danced her fingers down Asami’s arms to the hem of her shirt and over her back, she could feel Asami squirm under their assault. She ran her hands up along the soft skin of her torso and coxed her arms up to remove the shirt, neither woman was happy to break the kiss but the sight of firm white breasts in a delicate black lace bra sent a firry passion right through her body. She pushed herself up so Asami was sitting in her lap and she buried herself in the exposed cleavage, inhaling their fresh smell, and kissing the swell of each breast before pushing Asami onto her back. She continued the dance of her feather light touches over Asami’s body and she kissed her way down her ticklish stomach. She was rewarded with a whole body shudder as she swirled her tongue in the woman’s navel. When her lips reached the waist of Asami’s pant she looked up her body right into her eyes as she spoke clearly and precisely, ‘Take. These. Off.’

Korra watched as Asami skilfully unfastened her pants and began sliding pants and panties over her. She felt her own need grow at the sight of Asami in such a state of undress, she slid her hand into her own pants and drew her fingers through slick wet folds, she could feel the throbbing of own clit begging for attention, but this show wasn’t for her pleasure, she knew the affect this would have on Asami, and she was right. When Asami was left only wearing her bra when she caught sight of Korra her arousal glistening down her leg. 

Korra pulled her back to straddling her lap with her free arm, while continuing to play with herself. Asami looked down at Korra with innocent eyes, and begged ‘Play?’

She pulled her hand out of her pants and shoved her two slick fingers straight up into Asami’s inviting cunt. ‘aaagghhh’ Asami let out a sound of pure pleasure as she arched backwards and took her weight in her arms and rocked her helps against Korra’s hand. She was mesmerised by the sight of Asami’s trapped breasts jiggling in time with her thrusts. Korra marvelled at the woman riding her hand, Asami’s hair a dishevelled mess, her skin glowing pink and covered with a sheen of sweat, Korra thought, she looked like a sinful spirit of sex. She ran her hand up Asami’s side feeling the head radiating from her body and slipped her index finger under the lace of her bra then flicked her nipple until it was hard moving then moving to the next. She could feel Asami’s juices pooling in her hand and she knew the woman wouldn’t last much longer. She began to curl her fingers upward hitting the sensitive spot inside to the rhythm of her gyrations, each curl earning a whimper. Korra offered her free hand to Asami and instructed, ‘Suck.’

Asami took two fingers into her mouth and ran her tongue over and around them, then sucked them biting down lightly near the knuckles, it felt good to feel the  ‘That’ll do.’ She purred as she withdrew her fingers from the other woman’s mouth. Korra traced a line with her fingers down Asami’s chest, abbs, trimmed mound, finally reaching their destination on her swollen clit. Upon contact Asami careened back up and wrapped her arms around Korra’s shoulders. Korra could feel her ragged breathing on her neck, ‘Please, make me come.’ She begged

Asami’s gyrations turned into short ragged shakes as Korra applied pressure to the bundle of nerves and began rigorously rubbing. She new Asami was close when she stopped breathing and her inner walls tightened around her fingers and after one last curl of her fingers against Asami’s g-spot she came in a mess of animalistic wails and shudders. Asami clamped her teeth down hard on her shoulder and clawed into her back as she ran her fingers over Asami’s stimulated clit, each pass teasing out a spasm of pleasure from the ragged beauty in her lap. She gradually slowed her fingers and wrapped her arm around Asami holding her close, as her breathing returned to it’s regular pace. She gently guided Asami back down to a lying position and extracted her fingers. Asami rolled over onto her side and Korra quickly shed her clothing to lie down behind. She snaked one arm under Asami’s head and the other over her chest lightly cupping one of her breasts and snuggled in close to give her the time she knew she would need to recover.

‘Thank you’ Asami whispered as she rolled over in Korra’s embrace to face her, ‘I needed that.’ Korra smiled at her then gave her a soft peck on the forehead.

‘You’re welcome.’ She murmured into Asami’s hair. As she breathed in Asami’s sent she became conscious of her own needs and let a soft groan escape her lips.

‘Oh, is there something you want?’ Asami teasingly asked up at her.

‘Uh huh.’ she moaned in response.

‘Well, I can’t be accused of being all take and no give. Now lie on your back and spread your legs.’

Korra was quick to comply with Asami’s orders. She trusted her completely and was use to the dominance that like to show after she’d just submitted. Asami kneeled between her legs and reached around to undo her bra, then tossed it off the side of the bed. Korra stared at the form before her that was finally fully exposed, she wanted to run her hands over Asami, pull her close so she could feel the softness of their chests against each other but she knew better than to move.

Asami grabbed one of the pillows from the head of the bed and coaxed Korra’s hips up just enough to slip it under. Asami than draped herself over Korra and she relished in the sensations of their naked bodies coming together. ‘Are you ready?’ Asami asked salaciously, she was silence by lust at the sound of her voice and could only nod in response.

Asami kissed her passionately as her hands roamed Korra’s body. Asami raked her nails down Korra’s sides and all she could think as, _spirits I’ve missed her hands._ When their lips broke apart, Korra’s breathing was laboured; she felt her entire body screaming to attention that only Asami could lavish her with. Asami began to kiss her way down her neck, alternating between kissing and sucking, with the occasional nibble mixed in as well. Korra felt Asami suck hard on one of her breast while taking the other in her hand and gently teased the other with her fingers. The sucking gradually changed to suckling and she felt Asami’s tongue flick across her sensitive nipple. Korra was dripping wet because she knew the attention her nipples were getting now was only a fraction of what Asami would shortly be doing with that talented tongue. Asami continued lavishing her body with her mouth while continuing to knead at Korra’s full tits.

When Asami kissed made their way to Korra’s inner thighs she stoped and pulled back, Korra whined at the sudden lack of attention and watches as Asami raised an eyebrow at her, the unspoken question being, _Really?_

Korra covered her face with her hands, she was embarrassed at wanting Asami so much but she just needed the woman to touch her already.

‘Pull your hands away, I want to see you.’ She peeked out from behind her hands and nodded again.

Korra let herself relax into the bed as she felt Asami nestle her way in between her legs. Asami gently separated her dripping folds and blew a cool stream of air over her sex, and she shuddered at the sensation, _Someone’s learnt a new trick._ She felt the flat of Asami’s tongue run its way up her opening finishing at her clit, where she latched on with strong lips that were relentless in there sucking. This was Asami’s trick, the one thing that she’d never been able to replicate. Asami assaulted her clit with sucking and light nibble while the whole time rapidly flicking the tip of her tongue against it, it made her squirm and feel like she was going to wriggle out of her skin, it felt unbelievably good. The only times her mouth wasn’t on her swollen bud was when she was lapping at the juices flowing from her.

When her squirms turned into body rolls Asami slipped two fingers inside gently pumped them in and out to the time of her sucking. Korra could feel the heat building inside as she trashed against the bed. She knew Asami recognised that she was close because she quickly kissed her way back up Korra’s body to whisper in her ear ‘Come for me baby, come hard.’ She bucked hard against the hand inside her as Asami’s other arms held behind her shoulders. ‘It’s okay Sweety I’m here.’ Asami reassured her and as Asami held her close she felt herself spill over the edge with a guttural moan.

She felt Asami’s body curled up over her and held her through her aftershocks, ‘shhhh, it’s okay’ she cooed, ‘I’ve got you.’ Korra was always amazed at how Asami could instantly switch from being aggressively dominant to lovingly gentle and she was grateful for it, because it was just what she needed. Asami held her stroking her hair and she felt like she was finally home after a long trip away. Asami rolled off onto her side and lazily traced patterns over her bare flesh, ‘Was it how you remembered it?’ she asked.

‘Better.’ She hummed in reply. She could feel the exhaustion sinking into her muscles and was all but asleep when she heard Asami’s voice again.

‘So, round two or do I order dinner for us.’

‘Both, just hold me for a little while first, as much as I’ve missed the sex, I’ve missed your snuggles more.’

‘Whatever you want baby, I’m happy to oblige.’ Asami kissed her cheek and they both drifted off to sleep.

 


End file.
